Harold Jarvis
Harold Jarvis is the son of Kentville's fireman chief Kenneth Jarvis. He was the best friend of the late Joel Sheridan, a renowned fireman in the Fatal Crimes episode "Dying In The Fire" (S06E06). Harold, Joel and his girlfriend, Helen North, were brought up together - they were in the same elementary school, high school and college. Joel was the popular student and Harold looked up to him. Eventually, after college, Joel went to a firefighting training academy while Harold and Helen studied in university. Harold and Helen had a brief relationship, until Helen dropped from her university course. It turns out, Helen dropped out of university to be with Joel. The two became a compatible couple, Joel began working in the local firefighting station and Helen stayed at home. Harold, with slight resentment, accepted Helen's feelings for Joel. But then, due to his occupation as a firefighter, he became popular, especially to the women. This resolved to Joel having numerous affairs behind Helen's back - this included having an affair with his fellow firefighter's wife, Abigail Walters. Eventually, Helen found out about her boyfriend's unfaithfulness and a conflict ensued. Harold also knew about these affairs and the conflict, he used this for his advantage to get back into a relationship with Helen. However, Joel told Harold that he would end his philandering ways and finally settle his relationship with Helen by marrying her. Harold, who still hold a flame for Helen, was distraught and decided to murder Joel to stay with Helen. Harold commenced his murderous ploy by tampering with Joel's oxygen tank, applying toxin on the gas mask every time he visits him in the fire station. Knowing that the toxin is quite fast-acting, Harold stole a spare oxygen tank and gear from the station for his scheme. When a fire broke out, Joel took his gear, including the poisoned gas mask and oxygen tank. Harold also arrived unseen on the scene, putting on the stolen gear to pose as Joel and then enter the burning apartment building. When Joel was in the burning building, he succumbed to the poison and Harold quickly set aside the body to rescue a young woman trapped in the fiery room. Harold came out of the building with the rescued woman, with Joel's colleagues mistaking him for Joel. Harold then went back into the burning building and dragged out Joel's body to be discovered while Harold slipped away to establish his alibi. However, Edwin Goodman, who believes that Joel's death is murder, investigated and found out about the toxin's ability - to constrict the airway, making Joel slowly run out of breath while on duty. The evidence that gave away Harold as the murderer was through the oxygen tank's identification tag that was found by Edwin in Harold's room. This led Edwin to identify the oxygen tank to be the stolen tank from the station. The tag is only removed when the tank needs to be used. Harold confessed in killing Joel and was arrested afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Antagonist Category:Criminal Category:Arrested Category:Suspect Category:Kentville Category:Kentville Killer